bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
What does Renzan Hajokuri mean ? I saw the latest episode from the Reigai Rebellion arc , and was just wondering , what does Renzan Hajokuri mean ? Could you be so kind as to tell me even in an aproximate meaning , what does Renzan Hajokuri mean ? Thanks , hope hearing from you soon . Amagai88 (talk) 07:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitches Well, I've tried things like that. I've tried logging in on different pages, I've tried clicking the mouse scroller(which opens in a different tab), Ive tried clicking on it then closing the login box and clicking again(rinse and repeat). Nothing seems to work. It really seems random(ironically speaking when I logged in a few minutes ago it redirected to the fullscreen, allowing me to quick sign in, Yay!). And thank u for telling me there are two pages with Oko Yushima. I honestly thought I may have been losing my mind with that. Of course I thought Yushimas plan from the beginning was to split himself into 2 and gain additional power. So I thought that when Nozomi and Kageroza fused they once again became Yushima. So, it wasn't planned, and there r 2... Yushimas??? "My brain explode all over floor." U don't have to try and explain it to me, I ... really don't care. Honestly, the Animation and fights were great and I apologize to u and any who liked it, but the story for this arc just SUCKED!! I'm so glad its over. This is my least favorite Filler arc to date by far. Well, Ive got to go watch this new episode so I can write the summary since one of my friends reads them, cause he doesn't like watching them subbed(lazy bum). Thanks again dude. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was looking over somethings, I just realized that I placed a picture of Yushimas Zanpakuto(the Reigai one) on the wrong page. While looking over Kageroza's and Nozomis articles their redirects(like all of them I think) lead to Yushimas page(the original one). Well, they need slightly better redirects. Also Im going to fix the picture and change Yushimas picture(the fake one), with the pic provided on the image talkpage. To make things easier here is the link to Reigai Yushima page, since it took me awhile to get to it and the disambiguation page didn't help. Ōko_Yushima_(Modified_Soul). [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yushima Hey can u tell me how to add one of those disambiguation bars to the top of a page. U know, on certain pages on Wikipedia, they have one of those bars that says "this article is about Blah, you maybe looking for Blah," and they have a redirect to like a disambiguation page with all sorts of examples of articles with the very similar names. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 11:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. thanks man. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 12:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kukkapūro: Hollow or Arrancar From the Japanese Wiki (Arrancar page): "Their numbers are few, but there do also exist animal Arrancar (such as the puppy Kukkapūro, the giant apelike Arrancar summoned by Findorr, etc.)". From your first pic, it seems to say something like "The Arrancar who drew near beside Yammy". Then something rife with vague poesy, like "That is stronger than any of the Espada, weaker than any of the Espada, knows everything about this man, a one-and-only being" (the meaning of this bit of poetry, though, is a mystery to me). As for the text in your second pic, it's also full of rueful poesy (i.e. "poor 'Pūro"), and in that vein the apparent attribution of "Hollow" (instead of Arrancar) to him is simply a prosaic description, "In the form of a puppy, and the mask of a Hollow" (because even as an Arrancar, he keeps his Hollow mask, like Demoura did too, if I remember correctly). So the consensus is that Kukkapūro is an Arrancar; why he's a dog too is still anyone's guess (prob. even Kubo's) XD. Adam Restling (talk) 12:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday!! Thanks for your thoughts!! Think going to have a quiet one but might turn mad given my friends!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) On the wiki navigation I am sure you have noticed that you cannot edit the "On the wiki" tab on the new navigation. We found a way around this. You can import an xml file over it to change it. On central we changed Wiki Activity to Recent Changes and New Photos to say New Images. If you want to do the same here, export the MediaWiki:Wikia-navigation-global from central and import it here.-- New Menu Layout Hey Yyp. I noticed the menu for the Wiki just got a new layout. I really like it because it's such a significant improvement from the common layout in terms of navigation to a much wider variety of pages. I'd appreciate it if you could tell me how you made the layout as I'm interested in using it for some of my own Wikis. Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 05:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) JS Hey, I noticed this the other day but the js for putting FUR on the upload page does not work for Multiple Upload. I am probably the only person who ever uses Special:MultipleUpload but would you mind modifying the js so that it includes this page? You should just need to add a ,Special:MultipleUpload to it. -- Haha, Jakuho went and asked Moncho to make the code for fair use rationale not appear on re upload and Moncho went ahead and ironed out the entire function to make it work with Multiple Upload too. Code is below.-- function FairUseRationale() { if((wgPageName 'Special:Upload' || wgPageName 'Special:MultipleUpload') && document.getElementById('wpDestFile').value ) { document.getElementById('wpUploadDescription').value = ' '; } } addOnloadHook(FairUseRationale); Chat Hey, Yyp, why are you reentering and quitting chat so much right now? Is there something wrong? I just tried the same thing, and I'm getting the same problem. RE: Espada numbers Kubo may not be able to speak perfect spanish, but it makes everyone who uses the numbers in that context mighty ignorant. If you're gonna put spanish a story, make it gramatically correct. You all looks stupid to people who know spanish. I see no problem with making something make a little sense. (RandomGirlYouDon'tKnow) (talk) 22:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Karin + Yuzu Whatever you say, big boss man. God, I hate mods sometimes. "We decide everything, regardless of logic." :Just offering a way out of a row. 15:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) New Pic Hey Yyp I accidently added an image on this page http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles, it has nothing to do with a wiki, sorry to ask this but please remove it, thanks.[[User:SalmanH|''SalmanH]] (Talk) 13:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 13:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Disable account disable my account please.. thanks. Thank You uuumm .. Thank you for welcoming me here .. Thank you very much .. Rukia.anime04 (talk) 15:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC)and I wish we can be friends and teach me more how to like other anime especially bleach that's all Collapsible Hey, It's Bereisgreat again (remember, from the references). I need your help again, this time with collapsible text. I saw the sections in character pages for the Filler arc, with the collapsible plot outline. Again, I'd like to steal that too for one of my wikis, so can you help me with the Wikia.css, or should I ask around at Community Central? 19:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :The template already was copied, but it doesn't work. I'll aks around at Community Central, but thanks anyway. 20:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Godisme helped as well and it works btw. Thanks for the help. 20:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Character Bio Page How do you do a character bio page on a Wiki? I have an anime Wiki and I want to know how. Kinshi57 (talk) 00:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! Kinshi57 (talk) 20:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) remove all followed pages ? Hey How do I remove all the pages I follow from this wiki ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 18:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks appreciate it [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 18:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Monobook CSS How is your css skill these days? A few people notified me that the site looks horrendous in monobook so I started to code up some monobook css for us. I have most everything looking pretty good. The only problems I have are with the TOC and the nav boxes. They look kind of bad and I can't seem to fix them as my css skills are not very good. If you can look at User:Godisme/monobook.css, I could use the help.-- Thanks for that, take a look at it now and tell me what you think of throwing it in the MediaWiki file. I fixed the category module, brightened the link color a little, added a background and made the content area semi transparent.-- I made another round of fixes to the monobook skin. Copy and paste what is in my personal css over the MediaWiki page again. That should be all the fixes that are needed to make the skin fully functional.-- Sado and Yukio Hey, just wanted to let you know that if you guys want i can brighten and improve the yukio and sado images in the gallery instead of having to wait for new ones, and once I finish I can just overwrite the existing files with the new ones.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 18:22, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Acutally, I had proposed this over on the image gallery talk page. These images are pretty easily brightened. You just boost the contrast so you don't distort the colors and then brighten. It takes all of about 5 seconds to do. So do we want to allow brightened images?-- Either way, you get a better image out of it.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 20:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I have no objection, so long as the colours are not unduly affected. I didn't think Yukio's pic was too dark compared to the other shots of him, but the Sado one certainly could do with being lightened. 21:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Translation Something seems to be wrong the the User:Salubri Its another of the templates that are from the animanga wiki and i havent changed it to are specific use.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Helped Wiki Have you helped with the development of this wiki?...Saige Reaper (talk) 18:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks for doing what you do, this wiki is really awesome thanks to you guys.Saige Reaper (talk) 16:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Technical issue There seems to be some type of coding issue with the bleach image on the main page under the welcome section. I tried to figure out what the issue is, the best i can make out is under the template for the main page components, under the header template the coding for the logo is there, but the part that seems to be messing it has to do with the "imagemap" from what i can tell. Can you look into it and see whats the deal with that. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind Godisme explained the situation with it to me.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Height editor inoue-san height got at least 166-168cm since she abit shorter than rangiku-san(172cm) only pls do reconsider to chg her height :First sign your posts. Second height is not based on what anyone thinks it is or visually, its based on what character books state it is, these are official heights and weights determined by kubo.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Help, I can not edit their profile. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Karin_Kurosaki Mr Pork Mr. Pork's Image Gallery needs protecting so could you please?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) UNMASKED I recently got UNMASKED scans, and I'd like to update characters' blood types. Is there any special procedure which I must go through before doing that? E.g., listing those stats on this page, joining some project/group, or upload scans which shows those stats. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 00:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Did you know Corner Yeah, I can make as many points as you want to show up at once. The choose tags just need to be shifted around. Did you just want 2 showing up at once or more than that?-- Alright, all fixed up. I put two levels and tried to balance out the amount in each tag so it should spit out two different ones for several refreshes.-- Text Reduction Issue Ok so Ive been thinking about the page lengths for a while now. Some are increasingly long mainly because of the notion of people just adding all the information after a chapter or episode comes out. I obviously and in favor of text reductions. To date we have no real parameters for text reductions. Using Byakuya's article specifically. Personality: im not entirely sure why his personality section is so long, I am almost certain there is great redundancy going on in that section. Then the plot section is the obvious issues in this situation. :* In the Agent of the Shinigami Arc his part was relatively small, yet we have 4 large paragraphs of information. :* In the Soul Society Arc his role was expanded considerably, we have about 26 paragraphs of varying sizes to prove it. :* Bount Arc has about 6 considerably sized paragraphs. :* The Hueco Mundo Arc around 8 paragraphs. :* The Fake Karakura Town Arc has about 5 paragraphs. :* The Unknown Zanpakuto Arc has about 12 paragraphs. :* The Gotei 13 invading army Arc has about 8 paragraphs. :* The Current Lost Substitute Shinigami arc has a total of 6 paragraphs so far. The point im making is that this all adds up to about a total of about 75 paragraphs in the plot section alone. 99% of the information in the plot section is detailed in the fight summaries. Its become time for these article pages to become summarized considerably. My idea would have no arc being more then 3 paragraphs long. There is way to much redundancy of information. This would be the starting template and the others will be handled accordingly. Let me know what you think.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Image do you like the pic's i posted i love the one with the smoke but another person copied mine and put it up and there name was on it so what do i do now?Zagito-Zagito- Riruka I apologize for removing a paragraph. It seems I haven't compared the revisions while editing the page. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 12:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Kido articles Basic idea is the removal of video game characters from the more canon articles. Usually we have appearance in other media when its manga based characters. I think in this instance we can have it just listed on game characters page. They are undeniably out of place in canon articles when that same practice is not used in every instance.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Like I said with Salubri, we may have to have a discussion about this if this'll become a problem. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Volume Pages Hey, I have a question. On the volume pages, do the all star images have to match to the most current profile picture of the character? That was exactly what I was wondering, thanks.